<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нигде и никогда by madnessfk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088635">Нигде и никогда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk'>madnessfk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reverse Portal (Gravity Falls), Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Twincest, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Какая-то часть его так и осталась там разбросанной по множествам других миров, сквозь которые он прошёл. Эту часть никогда не вернуть, ни через тридцать лет, ни через шестьдесят.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нигде и никогда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик происходит там же, где «Квантовое убийство» https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088545 и «Бритва Пайнса» https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088593</p><p>Здесь и сейчас — в философии и психологии характеристика отношения субъекта и пространства и времени. Пребывать здесь и сейчас значит: смотреть на то, что находится здесь вокруг тебя прямо сейчас. И, наоборот, здесь и сейчас невозможно: если мы пребываем в своих мыслях, если мы вспоминаем прошлые события или представляем будущие.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снег выпадает как-то очень внезапно, хотя на самом деле к этому всё и шло с той дерьмовой погодой, что висела над всем Орегоном последние две недели. Может, дело просто в том, что Стэн забыл про снег вообще: он проснулся утром, и там, где была тёмная трава и опавшие листья, теперь было абсолютно белое, нетронутое пространство. И внезапно всё показалось таким неуловимо незнакомым, неуловимо неправильным, что Стэну пришлось напоминать себе: это не одна из тех параллельных вселенных, где всё вроде как такое же, но не совсем.</p><p>Стэн выходит на порог и зачерпывает полную пригоршню снега. Холод тут же впивается в кожу, как миллиард острых иголочек, а Стэн так и стоит, глядя на собственную ладонь. Он стоит так до тех пор, пока весь снег не тает и не превращается в воду; вода стекает между пальцами и остаётся в глубоких впадинах морщин.</p><p>Там, где они росли, снег не шёл. Или шёл — Стэн уже не помнил точно. Стэн смахивает воду с ладони и возвращается в дом. Внутри всё ещё тихо. Обычно Форд просыпается первым, ну или не ложится спать всю ночь, и Стэн так и ловит его посреди гостиной в окружении каких-то книжек. Стэну не очень хочется вдаваться в подробности его исследований; есть слишком много дерьма, о котором они ему напоминают.</p><p>Стэн бродит по дому какое-то время, не зная, чем себя занять. В конце концов, он решает приготовить завтрак; для человека с одной рукой он неплохо с этим справляется. Гораздо лучше, чем Форд, на самом деле. Форд хорош в смешивании химикатов, но даже самая банальная яичница в его руках превращается в чудовище. Ну, нельзя быть идеальным во всём, наверное. </p><p>Стэн вовремя вспоминает: он готовит только на двоих.</p><p>Даже забавно, как быстро люди адаптируются к новому. Когда Стэн выпал из портала, слегка в грязи, слегка в кровище, слегка в поту — слегка в пепле, но это уже совсем другая история, — с оружием наготове просто на всякий случай, и увидел лица Диппера и Мейбл, которые смотрели на него, как будто он какой-нибудь сраный Оби-Ван Кеноби или типа того, Стэн думал: нет, это, наверное, для него слишком. И когда Стэн на следующее утро проснулся не на каменном полу и не на койке в дешёвом отеле в галактике за три пизды (очень-очень далёкой, если изволите), а на нормальной кровати с матрасом и одеялом и подушками, он ещё минут тридцать смотрел в потолок и думал: нет, я к этому уже никогда не привыкну. И когда на него свалились близнецы со своими вопросами и восторженными взглядами, и настолько похожие на них самих в детстве, что хотелось схватиться за голову и кричать, Стэн думал: я этих детей знать не знаю, кто они мне вообще?</p><p>Теперь эти дети вернулись в свой дом к своим родителям, пообещав обязательно звонить и обязательно приезжать на праздники, и Стэн не может избавиться от ощущения, что без них дом стал — не то чтобы пустым, просто мёртвым. Неуловимо незнакомым, неуловимо неправильным.</p><p>Это плохое, мерзкое чувство. Оно возникало у Стэна и раньше, много раз до этого — но до этого всегда было что-то, что могло это чувство отогнать. Теперь Стэн закрывает глаза и на память перечисляет положение вещей в комнате. Потом он оборачивается и проверяет, чтобы всё было так, как он помнит, чтобы стол не стоял у другой стены, а занавески из синих не стали красными. </p><p>Табурет, под которым любил лежать этот пришибленный свин Мейбл, сдвинут с середины комнаты под стол. Может, это Форд подвинул. </p><p>Может, это измерение, в котором табурет, под которым любил лежать этот пришибленный свин Мейбл, всегда стоял под столом. </p><p>Воздух начинает медленно наполняться запахом ещё не подгоревшего, но определённо подгорающего омлета, и Стэн, негромко выругавшись, заталкивает поглубже в себя все параноидальные мысли и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не спалить завтрак окончательно. Должен же он быть хоть в чём-то хорош. </p><p>Стрелка на часах медленно карабкается к одиннадцати. Стэн щёлкает кнопкой на кофейнике и идёт будить Форда, потому что нехуй, и потому что его почти не подгоревший омлет не будет ждать его целую вечность. </p><p>Форд обычно просыпается рано. Может, в этот раз он опять засиделся допоздна и лёг час назад. Может, это измерение, в котором… </p><p>Стэн не стучит в дверь, вместо этого сразу её открывает. Он давно заметил одно невероятное совпадение: Форд становится в три раза приятнее, когда молчит, а молчит он в основном когда спит. И ещё когда он спит, он не делает это «каким-то образом все грехи человечества — моя вина»-выражение лица.</p><p>Наверное, Форд уснул, пока читал какую-то свою книгу, потому что теперь она лежала на кровати обложкой вниз. Взяв книгу в руки (ха-ха), Стэн заметил на странице какие-то формулы и невольно поморщился: кажется, Форд вообще не способен читать обычные книги. </p><p>Это было неправдой, потому что Стэн хорошо помнил, как Форд зачитывался «Властелином колец». Или это, или то было другое… </p><p>Стэн специально загнул страничку на том месте, где, как ему казалось, остановился Форд — потому что это его бесит, и Стэн не мог упустить такой возможности. Он вглядывался в спящее лицо Форда с пару мгновений, прежде чем мягко потрясти его за плечо. </p><p>— Я не сплю, — тут же сказал Форд, резко открывая глаза. Очки сползли ему на нос, так что он, кажется, не сразу разглядел, кто перед ним. Стэн решил сделать вид, что поверил: конечно Форд не спит. Гении не спят, они размышляют.</p><p>— Проснись и пой, яички и бекон*, — с почти наигранным воодушевлением сказал он. — Буквально. Я приготовил завтрак. </p><p>Стэн не стал дожидаться, пока Форд что-то там ему ответит, хотя он явно собирался. Кофейник, в который Стэн засыпал какой-то адский молотый кофе, к тому времени уже заварился. Они едят молча, также молча моют посуду, и может быть это уже просто дело привычки, но в какой-то момент тишина превращается из давящей в, ну… просто тишину.</p><p>Темнота подступает очень быстро.</p><p>Весь город украшен к Рождеству так, будто собирался соревноваться в этом с другими городами, хотя очевидно было, что даже если бы такое соревнование и было (может оно и было), комиссия до такой дыры бы просто не доехала. Каждый пятый человек на улице был одет либо в Санту, либо эльфа. Стэн очень скоро перестал в них ориентироваться и смирился.</p><p>Стэн помнил, как они отмечали Рождество, когда были маленькими. Тогда ему казалось, что это круто, потому что все дети отмечают один праздник, а они отмечают два. Вот только отец почему-то не любил отмечать первый. Потом Стэн подрос и понял, насколько же это имиджевое дерьмо. Их отец ненавидел всё, что могло выставить его в невыгодном свете. Это многое объясняло, на самом деле.</p><p>Если честно, Стэн не знал, соврал ли им Форд про то, откуда у него вдруг взялся брат-близнец, или тут все были достаточно странными, чтобы не обращать на это внимания (а тут все были действительно странными — Стэн знает, о чём говорит), но на Стэна никто почти не реагирует. Кто-то даже пытается здороваться, и, сказать по правде, Стэн не до конца понимает, что ему с этим делать. Бегать от монстров по измерениям — это просто, а вот это, это уже посложнее. Раньше у Стэна таких проблем не было, но это было до того, как он решил <i>никому не доверять</i>. Теперь он пытается вспомнить, как работает это дерьмо с социализацией, а также убедить себя, что вот та маленькая старушка, стоящая позади них в очереди в супермаркете, на самом деле не перевёртыш и не будет высасывать ему глаза.</p><p>В смысле, у неё такой взгляд. Хотя, возможно дело было в том, что она просто очень плохо видела. Стэн решил проверить эту теорию и стянул с прилавка упаковку леденцов прямо перед её носом. Она не заметила.</p><p>Форд заметил. Он ничего не сказал, но расплатился и за леденцы тоже.</p><p>— Зануда, — сказал ему Стэн, когда они вышли из магазина обратно в сгущающуюся темноту слишком рано наступившей ночи. </p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что кассирам приходится платить, если что-то украли? — спросил Форд. — Тебе это даже не нужно.</p><p>— <i>Зануда</i>, — повторил Стэн, ну, потому что его позиция никак не изменилась за эти три секунды. Но Форд всегда умел убивать всё веселье. Талантливый человек талантлив во всём, наверное.</p><p>С неба сыпались крупные, тяжёлые снежинки. Хотя было не так уж холодно и не так уж поздно, людей на улице было немного. То и дело кто-нибудь проходил по противоположной стороне улицы, но, казалось, все предпочитали оставаться в помещении. Свет звёзд смешивался со светом гирлянд на магазинах. </p><p>— Ты идёшь? — позвал Форд, когда убрал в багажник последнюю сумку с продуктами, поднимая взгляд на сидящего на капоте Стэна. </p><p>— Не, — вдруг сказал он. — Не, я думаю, я тут побуду.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа (это начинало становиться доброй традицией), Стэн встал с места и пошёл к скамейке недалеко от дороги. Скамейку присыпало снегом, так что Стэну пришлось потратить какое-то время, чтобы её очистить. </p><p>Форд сдвинулся с места только тогда, когда понял, что места Стэн очистил для двоих. Он закрыл багажник, медленно подошёл и сел рядом, словно ожидая, что Стэн в любую минуту может его прогнать.</p><p>Они молчали довольно долго. Всё вокруг них погрузилось в тишину настолько пронзительную, что было слышно, как на соседней улице проезжают машины. Стэн смотрел в небо; он чувствовал, как снежинки ложатся на лицо и почти мгновенно тают. </p><p>— Стэн, — негромко и не очень уверенно позвал Форд. Кажется, между этим и тем, как они сюда сели, прошло по меньшей мере минут пять.</p><p>— Если ты опять будешь просить прощения, я тебя в сугроб суну, — предупредил Стэн. Он знал этот тон и не был готов сейчас возвращаться к этому разговору в миллионный раз. Он не был готов возвращаться к этому разговору каждый раз после первого, но Форда иногда было не остановить. Стэн ждал, что сейчас случится раз миллион первый, но вместо этого Форд коротко рассмеялся. Коротко и как-то немного болезненно.</p><p>— Нет, вообще-то я… — Форд замялся на мгновение. Ему, видимо, не хотелось в сугроб. — Родители близнецов спрашивали, не хотим ли мы приехать к ним на Рождество.</p><p>Стэн даже растерялся ненадолго. Он не знал, что именно ввело его в такой ступор. Было ли это то, что родители Диппера и Мейбл каким-то образом узнали о его существовании, или то, что они его куда-то зовут, или вообще сам концепт приезжания куда-либо — как будто Стэн забыл вдруг, что за пределами этого города есть что-то ещё. Хотя кому об этом знать, если не ему.</p><p>— Это… не будет странно? — вдруг спросил он. Стэн не знал точно, но это казалось ему странным. С другой стороны, очень много вещей казались ему теперь странными. Ему казалось странным просто ложиться спать в своей комнате, не проверяя каждый угол и не просыпаясь от каждого шороха. Ему казалось странным, что они могут просто вот так взять и пойти в магазин за едой. Ему казалось странным, что никто не пытается его убить. Ему казалось странным то, что он вернулся — и поэтому невольно гадал каждый раз, вернулся ли. Ему всё казалось, что…</p><p>Рука Форда легла на его колено, и все мысли Стэна остановились. </p><p>— Они будут рады, если мы приедем, — негромко сказал Форд. Он не смотрел в сторону Стэна, он смотрел куда-то вперёд, может, на то, как снег ложится на их следы. — Но они поймут, если ты не захочешь.</p><p>Стэн замер и просто не знал, что ответить. Он чувствовал, как подрагивала ладонь Форда, но почему-то очень чётко понимал — это от холода, а не от того, от чего она дрожала обычно каждый раз, когда Форд пытался до него дотронуться. Форд сидел так, что Стэн видел лишь половину его лица, недостаточно, чтобы прочесть эмоции в его взгляде. Стэну хотелось развернуть его к себе и убедиться, что у него в глазах нет этой неизмеримой вины; потому что голос Форда звучал <i>нормально</i>, но если он опять будет смотреть на Стэна так, как он смотрит на него всё время, тогда это ничерта не стоит. </p><p>Когда им было по семнадцать, Стэна до дрожи пугали все те мысли про Форда, которые приходили ему в голову. Он знал, что у Форда в голове точно такие же мысли, пугающие его точно так же сильно. Он знал это, потому что каждый раз, когда они держались за руки, сквозь собственный сбившийся пульс он слышал сбившийся пульс Форда — почти идентичный его собственному. Они целовались только один раз, и никогда больше об этом не говорили. Тогда у Стэна не хватило духу поговорить об этом. Но сейчас ему слишком, слишком глубоко наплевать. Он давно устал следить за тем, что у кого и с кем в каких измерениях принято, и он не собирался вдаваться в это снова. Он собирается взять Форда за руку, потому что впервые за много недель Стэну кажется, что у них всё ещё может что-то быть <i>нормально</i>.</p><p>Стэн собирается взять Форда за руку, но он слышит свист и — БАХ! — и взрыв, и Стэн вскакивает с места, потянувшись к пояснице. Его мозг рисует целую толпу тех, кто это мог бы быть, пантеон всех, кто пришёл убить его сегодня. От роботов с натянутыми поверх железа человеческими лицами до кузнечиков с огнемётами до одних из десятков придурков, решивших поиграть в полицию мультивселенной. Все те ребята с большими пушками, палящие без разбора, и тебе очень крупно повезёт, если это не твои кости окажутся расплавленными на дороге — и это просто фейерверк.</p><p>Стэн смотрит в небо, и это просто фейерверк. Красно-зелёные искры распускаются и тут же опадают в темноте.</p><p>— Стэнли, — зовёт Форд — зовёт уже не в первый раз, кажется. У Форда всегда этот тон в такие моменты, очень мягкий и чуть-чуть испуганный. До Стэна не сразу доходит наконец на него посмотреть — какое-то время он так и пялится туда, где снова громко взрывается красное.</p><p>— Стэнли, — повторяет Форд уже более настойчиво. — У тебя там оружие?</p><p>— …нет, — врёт Стэн и убирает ладонь с пистолета. </p><p>Форд собирается что-нибудь сказать, кажется. Может быть, что носить с собой оружие без разрешения — это нелегально. Стэн и так знает, что это нелегально, но что-то ему подсказывает, что даже тут ему никто не позволит иметь пистолет на случай внеземного вторжения (серьёзно, Стэн знает целые измерения, где получить оружие сложнее, чем в этой стране). Это хорошая мысль, Стэн собирается задержаться на ней, чтобы отшутиться, когда Форд что-то про это скажет.</p><p>Но Форд ничего не говорит про это. Форд подходит к Стэну и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Его руки кажутся очень холодными.</p><p>— Стэнли, где ты? — тихо спрашивает он. Стэн медленно моргает. </p><p>Он всматривается в лицо Форда так, как делал это десятки раз до этого. Постепенно, отпечаток его молодого лица сменяется этим — не сразу, но постепенно. Время шло вперёд и для Форда тоже, и на его лице появились морщины, волосы поседели, и Стэну нужно просто смириться с этим. Он знает это лицо — видел десятки раз до этого. Неуловимо незнакомое, неуловимо неправильное.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Стэн. Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы он мог вспомнить. Но какая-то часть его, и в самом буквальном смысле тоже, так и осталась там разбросанной по множествам других миров, сквозь которые он прошёл. Эту часть никогда не вернуть, ни через тридцать лет, ни через шестьдесят, и Стэна всегда будет тянуть к ней обратно каждый раз, когда он забывает, где он и что вокруг него.</p><p>Форд ничего не говорит. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза; снежинки оседают на стекле его очков и тают в крохотные капли. Стэн ничего не делает, когда Форд прижимает его к себе; не обнимает в ответ и не отстраняется. Но когда совсем рядом снова взрывается фейерверк, впервые он даже не вздрагивает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>